


Feed you from me

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Après que Castiel ait perdu sa grâce, il vit auprès des Winchesters dans le Bunker des hommes. Alors qu'il participe à une chasse avec les Winchesters , Castiel se fait mordre par un vampire.





	Feed you from me

**Author's Note:**

> Os publié sur fanfiction.net

Cela faisait bientôt 6 mois que Castiel était humain. Après l'avoir retrouvé dans les bras d'April, l'ancien être céleste avait déposé ses bagages dans le bunker des hommes de lettres avec Sam et Dean.

Il lui avait fallu un bon mois d'adaptation pour comprendre son corps mais aussi son cœur qui lui faisait ressentir des choses pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait le dire d'expérience être humain était loin d'être facile.

Les pensées étaient les pires de toutes, elles pouvaient le déprimer mais aussi le rendent heureux , mais surtout le gêner au plus haut point. N'ayant jamais eu besoin de dormir, il ne connaissait donc pas les rêves et autant dire qu'il y a certain dont il préférait se passer. Il se rappelait encore de la toute première fois où il s'était rêvé après un rêve des plus subjectif avec Dean. Il était en sueur, il mourrait de chaud et surtout il était excité. Il n'avait pas trop compris sur le moment pourquoi son meilleur ami était apparu dans son rêve, tout s'était éclaircit plus tard.

Après 6 mois de vie commune avec ses deux amis, il avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses et surtout de ses sentiments pour Dean. Mais vivant maintenant pleinement avec eux, il avait compris que ce qu'il ressentait ne serait pas facile à porter.

Car aimer n'est déjà pas facile à la base et que cela peut faire terriblement de mal, il en a constaté les effets lorsque Dean lui avait hurlé dessus après qu'il soit parti sans eux à la recherche d'un loup garou. Il s'était senti misérable et il avait même voulu pleurer mais sa conscience l'avait arrêté net. Il savait aussi qu'aimer pouvait le remplir de joie, comme quand Dean lui souriait ou bien le prenait dans ses bras.

Mais il avait également appris à ses dépends qu'aimer pleinement Dean ne serait pas possible. Car Dean l'aimait certes , mais pas de la même façon que lui. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter dans un premier temps, mais ensuite il avait réalisé que malgré cela il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Dean et qu'il accepterait ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner.

Castiel profitait de chaque instant passé en compagnie des Winchesters, les petits moments passés au bunker mais aussi les nombreuses chasses. Dean n'avait pas voulu qu'il les accompagne au début, ce qui avait engendré des disputes entre les deux frères.

\- « Dean ! Castiel est un soldat. Il sait se battre, merde c'est pas un gamin qui vient de débuter. »

\- « Tu oublies qu'il avait son putain de mojo avant et qu'il n'a plus rien de tout ça »

\- « On a jamais eu besoin de pouvoir et on s'en est très bien sorti jusque-là alors arrête de trouver des excuses. »

\- « Vous voulez bien arrêter vous deux ! J'irais à la chasse avec vous un point c'est tout ! »

Depuis ce jour, Castiel les rejoignait donc à la chasse pour le plus grand désarroi de l’aîné.

.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine qu'il travaillait sur une nouvelle enquête, une meute de vampire sévissait dans l'état du Kansas. Ils avaient déjà fait une dizaine de morts. Les trois chasseurs avaient déjà éliminés la moitié de la meute mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le QG de cette dernière.

Après 5 jours de recherches intensives , ils avaient finalement trouvé où dormait la fine équipe. Ils avaient donc mis en place un plan pour les éliminer un par un. Dean et Sam vinrent facilement à bout de leur ennemi , il n'en restait plus qu'un à Castiel. Les Winchesters l'avaient vu partir à sa recherche dans les bois. Alors que Sam allait l'appeler, ils virent un deuxième vampire courir dans ces bois.

Castiel avait maintenant deux vampires à s'occuper. Le blond n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partit à la rescousse de son ami, suivi par son cadet. Il courait à en perdre le souffle et lorsqu'il s'approcha, il fut soulagé de voir une des têtes du vampire par terre. Alors qu'il allait féliciter Castiel pour son travail, la scène devant lui se déroula au ralenti.

Le vampire envoya voler son ami quelques mètres plus loin, se déplaça à une vitesse folle pour le rejoindre, il le vit mordre dans son poignet et le tendre vers son ami. Dean eut comme réflexe de sortir son arme et de lui tirer dessus mais déjà le monstre posait son bras contre la bouche de son ami. Dean cria et il ne reconnut pas sa voix. Il courut en direction du démon mais il avait déjà mis les voiles dans ces bois plus que sombre.

Sam arriva à ce moment-là et Dean lui hurla de courir après ce salopard. Son cadet s'exécuta et courant dans les bois.

Il se laissa tomber devant son ami qui était toujours inconscient, la bouche teinté de rouge. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et le secoua pour le réveiller. L'ex-ange du jeudi finit par se réveiller et regarda son meilleur ami avec des petits yeux.

\- Merde Cass.

\- Dean. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix enrouée.

Dean ne sut pas quoi répondre et le prit contre lui sans rien dire. Sam revient quelques instants plus tard et hocha la tête négativement. Dean baissa les yeux et serra plus fort Castiel contre lui.

Sam l'aida à relever leur ami et ils le soutinrent jusqu'à l'Impala. Ils l'installèrent à l'arrière et se mirent devant sans un mot. Un silence pesant planait dans l'habitacle. Personne ne parla, seule la respiration rauque de Castiel brisait le calme.

Vers la fin du voyage, Castiel se mit à gémir de douleur en se tenant la tête. Il bouchait ses oreilles. Cette vision serra le cœur de l’aîné, il était déjà passé par là, il savait ce qu'il endurait. Tous les sens de son ami était maintenant décuplé et cela donnait un mal de crâne horrible. Il lui saisit le bras et le sortit de la voiture. Castiel s'appuya contre lui et ils descendirent calmement les marches en fer.

Dean le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table en verre. Castiel posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

\- Je vais faire du café. Dit simplement Sam

Dean hocha la tête comme pour le remercier et il partit éteindre les lumières pour soulager son ami.

\- Dean qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Cass.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma grâce, je perçois tout , j'entends tout mais en 10 fois plus fort.

Dean resta muet.

\- Dean. Est-ce que.. Est-ce qu'il m'a transformé ? questionna-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Cass, c'est pas grave. On a une solution.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Cass, ne t'inquiète pas il y a un remède.

\- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? se fâcha-t-il. Dean j'entends ton cœur battre. Et je sens déjà la faim qui me tords le ventre..

\- Tu es plus fort que ça Cass. On doit juste retrouver le vampire qui t'a contaminé et faire un mélange pour inverser ton sort.

\- Il est déjà bien loin Dean et on a déjà galéré pour trouver leur refuge alors on sait très bien tous les deux comment ça va se finir !

\- Arrête tes conneries tu veux ! Tu nous a assez prouvé que tu étais fort alors tu vas combattre cette faim et on va t'y aider.

\- Vous devez m'enfermer dans le donjon. Dit-il sans le regarder.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de boire de toi Dean.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, le regard dur. Dean opina simplement du chef. Sam revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le café. Castiel se leva sans dire un mot et partit en direction du couloir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?

\- Pourquoi est ce que ce serait moi le fautif hein ? répondit Dean en haussant le ton. Il veut qu'on l'enferme dans le donjon.

Leur discussion fut interrompue lorsqu'ils entendirent un crissement. Ils suivirent le bruit et retrouvèrent Castiel qui ouvrait les portes du donjon.

\- Attachez moi s'il vous plait.

\- Cass, on va régler ça mais tu n'es pas obligé de.. voulut rassurer Sam

\- Vous m'attachez ou je le fais moi-même ! s'énerva-t-il.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent. Le brun fut le premier à réagir et lui passa la menotte autour du poignet. Il n'attacha qu'une main, après tout Cass était leur ami. Castiel souffla et prit place sur la chaise.

\- On va trouver cet enfoiré et on va lui trancher la tête Cass. S'exclama Dean.

\- Je sais Dean. Je vous confiance et quand vous l'aurez attrapé, vous saurez où me trouver. Dit-il sarcastiquement.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu nous appelles. Répondit Sam

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant allez-y , vos battements de cœur me donnent mal à la tête.

Cette réflexion fit sourire les deux frères, ils fermèrent les étagères derrière eux. Ils se mirent tout de suite à la recherche de ce vampire.

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était à la recherche du monstre , mais toutes les pistes ne menaient à rien. Sam et Dean avaient contacté tous les chasseurs qu'ils connaissaient et ils se mettaient tous à sa recherche.

Dean passait régulièrement voir Castiel, mais son ami lui demandait de partir de plus en plus tôt. Il avait de plus de plus mal à contenir sa faim, ses dents sortaient sans qu'il ne les contrôle, ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Dean le voyait alors tourner la tête, honteux de cette réaction incontrôlable. Son cœur se crispait dans sa poitrine et il avait l'envie folle de serrer Castiel contre lui.

Au bout de 5 jours, Castiel était au plus mal. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste du vampire et voir Castiel dans cet état était des plus insupportables pour les deux frères. Le noiraud n'arrivait même plus à parler, il ne faisait que gémir et se tenir la tête. Il transpirait à grosse goutte et il faisait surement de la fièvre en vue de la couleur rouge de sa peau. Dean avait pour ordre de ce dernier de ne plus l'approcher aussi près que les premiers jours.

\- Je ne suis pas sur de me contrôler si tu t'approches trop près de moi. avait-il confié.

Dean se tenait donc loin de lui et l'observait. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état, il dépérissait à vue d'œil et rien ne le soulageait. Il lui avait glissé une bouteille d'eau mais elle ne l'hydratait pas , elle n'avait aucun effet sur son corps.

Dean savait que la seule chose qui le sauverait serait l'antidote ou de se nourrir, s'il ne réagissait pas vite , leur meilleur ami allait mourir.

Dean se massait l'arête du nez alors qu'il rejoignait Sam dans la bibliothèque , il espérait que son frère ait enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il le trouve plongé dans des bouquins.

\- Du nouveau ?

Sam ne répondit pas, il releva le regard et hocha négativement de la tête. Dean se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et dans un acte de colère envoya valser la lampe qui trônait sur la table. Sam ne sourcilla même pas , il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Fais chier merde ! Pourquoi est ce que ce genre de connerie tombe toujours sur nous hein ! cria-t-il.

\- Dean. On va trouver une solution, comme on le fait toujours.

\- On ne trouve pas ce gars Sam et pendant ce temps Cass est en train de crever.

\- Je sais.

\- On peut pas le laisser comme ca. Je peux plus le voir comme ça Sammy.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sa question resta sans réponse, Dean n'en savait fichtrement rien.

.

Castiel n'en pouvait plus. Il avait trop faim, trop chaud. Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, tous les sons qu'il entendait lui brulait la tête. Il avait de la fièvre depuis quelques jours et il commençait à voir floue, il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé.

Il n'entendit plus qu'il ne vit une personne entrer dans le donjon. Il était assis par terre, il avait trop de perte de conscience pour rester assis sur la chaise.

Il vit les jambes de la personne s'approcher et s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Éloigne-toi de moi. parvint-il à dire.

\- Ça va aller Cass.

\- Dean. Va-t'en!

Dean ne répondit pas et le prit contre lui. Castiel se retrouva appuyé contre son torse.

\- Tu es brûlant de fièvre.

Il enleva les cheveux qui collaient à son front , Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cette caresse. Mais le moment fut brisé lorsqu'il sentit ses dents sortir de leur étau, il entendit le cœur de Dean battre frénétiquement. Castiel s'éloigna de Dean et le repoussa de toute ses forces, le Winchester atterrit un mètre plus loin.

\- Ne m'approche pas Dean et laisse-moi.

\- Je peux plus te voir comme ça Cass.

Castiel ne répondit rien et essaya de se redresser pour se lever. Il y parvint après de nombreux efforts.

\- Cass, je peux t'aider.

\- Ah oui et comment ? La seule solution est cet antidote et je ne vois pas d'autres personnes avec toi.

Dean s'approcha de son ami.

\- On le trouve pas Cass. Il est introuvable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu es la alors !?

Dean ne répondit rien et s'approcha de lui. Castiel se mit à le fixer et il vit très rapidement où son ami voulait en venir. Il recula alors loin du blond.

\- Tu es devenu fou ! C'est hors de question.

\- Cass , mords moi. Nourris-toi de moi.

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça et puis si je le fais je me transformerais et il n'en n'est pas question.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Sam et il est d'accord Cass.

\- Moi je ne le suis pas ! J'ai été un ange et maintenant un humain et je ne vais certainement pas devenir un monstre de la nuit, je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vivre en tant que vampire.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! se fâcha-t-il. Je refuse que tu meures et si pour t'avoir encore auprès de nous, tu dois te transformer et bien je signe à deux mains. Tu pourras plus le supporter longtemps Cass et je préfère que tu me mordes moi plutôt qu'un inconnu.

Dean s'approchait toujours lentement et il arriva enfin tout près de Castiel. Il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais Castiel l'attrapa et le poussa contre le mur.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça.

\- Je ne te le demande pas, je te le dis. Fais-le.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Dean hocha de la tête et finit par la pencher pour donner libre accès à Dean. Castiel entendit le son de son cœur, il était calme. Dean lui faisait confiance.

\- Et si je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter?

\- Je te fais confiance Cass.

Castiel s'approcha lentement du chasseur, ses dents sortirent dès qu'il regarda la veine dans son cou. Il se pencha et ses dents frôlèrent le cou de l'ainé alors qu'il hésitait encore, Dean le poussa gentiment de sa main sur sa tête et il enfonça ses dents dans la peau de son ami.

Castiel n'avait jamais connu un sentiment aussi fort que celui-là. Il sentait le sang de Dean couler dans ses veines et le revigorer. Cette sensation était comparable à un orgasme continuel, mais ce dernier n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'il avait eu en couchant avec April. C'était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus intense et en croire les gémissements que poussaient Dean, c'était la même sensation pour lui.

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'approcher encore plus de lui, son sexe rentra en contact avec celui de Dean et il grogna lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils étaient excités tous les deux. Leurs érections se frottaient l'une à l'autre.

\- Cass. susurra Dean

Castiel jouit en entendant Dean susurrer son nom et il frémit lorsqu'il sentit Dean faire de même quelques secondes plus tard.

C'était tellement bon de se nourrir de Dean, Castiel avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de ce sentiment de bien-être. Il avait l'impression de planer sur un petit nuage. Il sentit que Dean faiblissait entre ses bras et il dut recourir à une force surhumaine pour le lâcher. Il retira ses crocs et serra Dean contre lui.

\- Dean ?

Castiel les laissa se poser par terre. Il tint Dean contre lui et posa sa tête sur sa jambe.

\- Dean est ce que ça va ?

Dean sourit dans un demi-sommeil.

\- On refait ça quand tu veux l'angelot, j'ai pris mon pied.

Castiel le tapa sur le bras.

\- Idiot. Sourit-il

\- Embrasse-moi.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il se pencha vers son humain pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dean ouvrit sa bouche et faufila sa langue pour les mêler ensemble. Le Winchester ne fut pas dégoûté en goûtant un arrière-gout métallique. Il sourit juste dans le baiser et fourragea sa main dans ses cheveux. Le baiser prit fin quand l'humain n'eut plus de souffle.

\- Cass en vampire qui l'eut cru.

Ils se sourirent et Castiel releva Dean pour le serrer contre lui.


End file.
